starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II unit quotations
, where appropriate. Examples exist at StarCraft unit quotations.}} This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. As is traditional in Blizzard Entertainment games, units and individuals will often utter gag quotes if clicked on enough times, at times making reference to external sources. These have been linked into the dialogue. Protoss Archon Carrier Uncategorized *"Uhn anaq paruh!" *"We are ready." *"We are poised for victory." *"Let us proceed." *"Tassadar be praised!" *"Awaiting the call." *"I carry on..." *"This ship strikes as the spear of justice!" *"My patience is limitless...(quietly)...release the interceptors!" *"Our fleet shall avenge Aiur!" *"The stars are under our protection." *"Our light shall shine through the Void." *"Victory awaits!" Trained *"From the shadows I come!" Selected * "What would you ask of us?" * "You seek our service?" * "I bask in twilight." *"Fear is an illusion..." * "The darkness writhes." *"Jakul nnacht." *"Nhas berhu uhna'dha!" Move * "I will comply." * "Clever." * "I am intrigued." * "I am but a phantom" * "I am the blade of Shakuras" Attack *"Darkness descends!" *"I strike from the shadows!" *"The void claims its own." *"They shall fall!" *"I am the darkness!" Pissed of *"Twilight falls upon us all!" *"By the shadows of Shakuras..." *"The shadows writhe around me..." *"I stalk the night." *"Raszagal, watch over us..." *"I hear an ancient voice, whispering from the Void, and it chills my lightless heart..." Uncategorized *"We are the light of the Khala!" *"We seek enlightenment." *"Our minds are as one." *"Uhn orokai atum." *"En taro Tassadar." *"We shall stand against the darkness." *"My charge?" *"We are focused." *"Focus! There is no time for idle thoughts!" *"Your thoughts betray you." Selected Several Times *"Get out of my mind, novice! There is a war to be won!" *"You tempt the wrath of the Khala!" *"Pity! Your mind has been fried already." *"Yours is the inferior intellect!" *"I think we could make a successful merger." *"Aye, the lightning!" *"Do you know what happens to a frog when it gets hit by lightning?!" *"Same thing that happens...(pause)...to other stuff." Immortal Uncategorized * "I return to serve." * "It is destined." * "There shall be a reckoning." * "I feel your presence." * "Our cannons shall sing." * "We march to victory." * "We shall obey." * "I hear the call." * "I am the wrath of the Khala!" * "For the ancients!" * "The battle is ours!" * "Our duty is eternal." * "En Taro Adun!" * "The cycle is...unchanging." * "Let darkness be parted." * "The enemy closes." * "These steel limbs are not my own." * "The enemy has broken." * "I have known only an eternity of war." * "My memory is not what it was..." * "Mundorum malacai!" * "Bothorus ji'en!" * "Glory is eternal." * "Our duty is unending." * "We shall serve forever!" * "There can be only one!" * "Back in my day, I had to teleport to and from school in the snow, uphill, both dimensions!" * "Youth is WASTED on the young!" * "Where's my walker?! (pause) Oh...I'm in it..." * "The second thing to go is your memory...ergh, I can't remember what the first thing is..." Mothership When Selected * "As all are one." * "Justice has come!" * "Downloading orders." * "Kenala Atuhn." * "Directive confirmed." * "Guide us." * "We await." * "Direct us." * "We proceed." * "Psi web established." * "By light of Aiur." * "Reinforcing Psi web." * "The white zone is for the immediate loading and unloading of passengers only." * "Shuffleboard on the ledo deck, now commencing." * "Eat your peas!" * "Don't MAKE me turn this ship around!" * "There are not enough escape pods, not enough by half..." Confirming Orders * "Defensive systems failing." * "Breach in progress! We are undone!" * "As the Khala wills." * "We are the voice of Aiur." * "Our systems pulse with the truth." * "Our light shall burn the pathway to the stars." * "Target confirmed." * "Weapon systems engaged." * "The glow of the infinite is within us." Phoenix Uncategorized * "Time for battle." * "On the wings of justice!" * "Warp field online." * "For honor!" * "Teleport successful." * "Understood." * "The skies await." * "Z'Rai'Ect Krioh!" * "Where do our enemies lurk?" * "We shall rise from the ashes." * "Warp field overloading." * "Valour shall rise again." * "I long for the skies of Aiur." * "I soar to victory." * "Our fury shall be unleashed." * "Weapons primed." * "None shall escape." * "They've broken through." * "Duty is my shield." Selected Several Times * "I have a lot of nerve...cords..." * "Transmute..." * "Second star on the right, straight on 'til morning." * "We push ourselves to the end, and when we reach it, we push farther!" * "So I guess that's not really the end...is it?" * "Justice for all! (Except the zerg)" * "We stalk with the stalkers" Stalker Trained * "I am here in shadows." When Selected * "State thy bidding." * "I am the voice of the eclipse" * "You require my skills?" * "I am the heart of darkness." * "Cooold is the Void..." * "We are one with the shadows." * "I am the voice of the eclipse." Move * "Intriguing..." * "Very wise." * "I serve... for now." * "Very well." * "We move unseen." * "For the reckoning!" * "It shall be as you say." Attack * "Forever sleep!" * "Complete the cycle!" * "The void hungers!" * "Cold fury!" * "For Shakuras!" * "Death comes to all!" Under attack *"Fall back to the shadows!" Pissed of * "My heart is colder than these steel limbs..." * "We are all but shadows in the Void." * "I hear the call of the stars..." * "Twilight comes... As it must." * "Night falls...and so will you!" * "I AM ONE with the darkness!" * "(softly) Ouch...that hurt..." * "You look better in the dark!" * "Don't Blink...or you'll miss me!" * "Now you see me. Now you don't! (pause) Oh wait, here I am..." Void Ray (Most quotes are from the warp ray version) Uncategorized * "Channel the light of Aiur!" * "It shall be done." * "All paths are seen through the prism of fate." * "Calibrating warp lenses." * "Phase crystals charged." * "We are at full power." * "Annihilation commencing." * "Conflict must not be seen through the lenses of desperation." * "Prismatic core online." * "Our wills are aligned through the holy Khala!" * "This vessel shall avenge." * "Khas Arashad." * "For Aiur!" * "Prismatic beams aligning." * "The enemy has been purged." * "Infinity burns around us." * "Fire at will, commander." * "Coordinating attack" * "Synchronizing" * "Prismatic core failing; we require assistance!" * "Lock beams and incinerate." * "There is no greater void than the one between your ears..." * "I am also null..." * "Always bet on Void..." * "Systems at full" Zealot Trained * "My life for Aiur!" Selected * "My meditation is over." * "We stand as one!" * "We are the blades of Aiur!" * "Command me." * "Oranj Ishtal!" * "Justice be done!" Move * "En Taro Tassadar!" * "By your will!" * "For Artanis!" * "Khasar De'Templari!" * "Honour guide me!" Attack * "Our fury is boundless!" * "Blades of justice!" * "None shall stand!" * "It must be done!" * "None can withstand the Templar!" Under attack * "We cannot hold!" Pissed of * "I am Templar! I am the sword of truth!" * "Combat is the anvil of will!" * "Our enemies must be eradicated!" * "Victory is the only truth that matters!" * "How peaceful it must be for you to have a mind unburdened by thought!" * "Fear is for the enemy!" * "Do NOT make me count to Zmer'Glars!" * "It is said that ignorance is bliss. Tell me, is that true?" * "Victory is what lies ahead!" Terran Banshee Hellion Marauder Medivac Raven Reaper SCV Terra-Tron *Hell, it's morphing time! *We are more than meets the eye. *Terra-Tron! Terrorize! *Merged for rampage! *Destruction: incalculable! *Disassemble, no disassemble! *All your base are belong to us!Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-04-01. Terra-tron. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-01. Thor Upon completion *"Thor is here." Uncategorized *"Fix me up, will ya?" *"Hit me!" *"I hear you!" *"I am here, click me!" *"Hear the thunder!" *"I'm heavy metal!" *"Got something for me?" *"I'm wasting away here!" *"Get me back into the fight!" *"Hahaha, good as new!" *"Just what I needed." *"Ohh, it's on!" *"Dropping the hammer." *"It's over you idiots!" *"I'm on fire." *"Oh really?" *"Hurry up and fix me you idiot!" *"Hammer on the guns." *"Eat hard lead!" *"Quiet... I'm trying to sneak up on them!" *"Thunder and lightning, this is crazy!" *"Don't waste my time!" *"I am the destroyer!" *"Sue me, dickhead!" *"I am rated T for Thor." *"If someone asks me if I am really a god, I say yes!" *"If someone asks me I ever killed any zerg, I say yes, but they were all bad!" *"What happened to you commander? They got you pushing too many pencils?" *"What is best: to crush the zerg, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentations of the protoss." *"I am a thunder god!" *"And I hurl thunderbolts!" *"Eawarghhhhh!!!" *"I could aim, but with this thing, I don't have to." Confirming Orders *"Can do." *"Now, now, now!" *"No problem." *"All over it." *"Stick around." *"I'll be back." *"Let's go!" *"Watch this." *"Ok, baby." *"Right!" *"I'm here! Click me! Viking Zerg Like in the original game, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. Changeling Uncategorized *"Engaging." *"The process is complete." Changeling/Protoss Uncategorized *"Kill them all, let Kerrigan sort them out." *"I'm looking for a cat." *"Means the world to me!" Uncategorized *"Your will?" *"Lead me." *"Yes?" *"Gladly." *"Might have to call in sick today." *"Feeling a little touch of something." References Category: Quotations